Bellatrix's Life
by thesporktheives
Summary: This is for the Dark Fic Challenge. I am SOOO sorry it's not 100% complete, but for now, this is all I have written. I did not yet get to the part of Bella's Life where she snaps, sorry:/
1. Chapter 1

Dark Fic

A/N- I know Sirius Black is younger than Bellatrix, but I needed him to be older for this fanfic, so I made him older. And I also know Regulus is not her age, but again, for this story to flow, I needed him to be. Okay, and, depending on the site, Bella's sisters are sometimes older, sometimes younger, but in this case, I just made them both younger, because that's what their wiki's said.

"Daddy, no, NO, please stop, please." Bellatrix begged, and while crying out in pain.

Her dad, Cygnus, had been whipping her for 10 minutes straight, because Bellatrix had gone to Hogsmede with her parents and sisters, and befriended a blood-traitor. She hadn't known he was a blood-traitor. He was very nice, unlike what her parents had told her how they acted. His name was Arthur, Arthur Weasley, and he had been showing her a book he had just gotten for school. He was a year older than her, and was going into his 1st year in Hogwarts. Bellatrix herself still had to wait a year. But as soon as her father and mother saw her talking to him, her mother cried out, and her father grabbed her away, and they Apparated straight home. Now, they were in their kitchen, and her father was whipping her.

Her 2 little sisters were watching; Narcissa and Andromeda. They were crying, but only Bellatrix could see them, because they were hiding by the doorway. After another 5 minutes of whipping, there was a knock on the door. Bellatrix's mom, who had been watching, and scolding her as her father whipped her, went to answer the door. Bellatrix could hear her mother's voice:

"Why, hello, Orion, Walburga, please do come on. Bellatrix and Cygnus are in the kitchen… but Bellatrix is being scolded for associated with a Blood-Traitor. And you'll never guess which one? _Arthur Weasley_." Bellatrix's mom, Druella, spat the words, and said Arthur's name as if it was a bad word.

"My other darlings are… well, I'm not exactly sure where they are. I see you brought your dear boy Regulus. And- and, Sirius… Sirius, won't you be going into your 3rd year-" She was cut off by Bellatrix, who let out an awful, bloody-curtailing scream. Sirius jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. He saw Bellatrix being whipped, and all the dark, red, bloody marks on her back. He shot Cygnus a dirty look, and Cygnus only smiled back, and continued to whip her. Sirius ran in front of Bellatrix's back, and punched Cygnus in the face. Bellatrix's eyes were completely swollen and red. After Cygnus fell to the ground, astounded that Sirius hit him, Sirius took Bellatrix in his arms.

"It's alright, little cousin, it's alright, Bella. You are going to be okay. It's alright. Shh. Shh." Sirius held her close to him, and had her in a tight hug, even though all the blood from Bellatrix's back was dripping onto his arms. Bellatrix was still sobbing hysterically, unable to stop. She felt unloved, unwanted, and was heartbroken. The place on her back where she had been whipped was scarred, bloody, and gashed. Bellatrix hadn't planned on stifling her sobs anytime soon.

Sirius had always looked after Bellatrix. He treated her as his own little sister, because they had always connected so. Sirius commonly told Bellatrix that muggle-borns, and blood-traitors weren't bad, but than she just went off, and retaliated with something her parents made her learn and recite about how awful, dirty, and evil "Mudbloods" and blood-traitors are.

"How long was he hurting you, Bella?" Sirius asked in a warm and soothing voice.

"I-I don't know. A long time." Bella answered in a small, hurt, voice. Sirius gritted his teeth, and clenched his jaw.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. When you are with me, I'll never let him hurt you." Bellatrix's grip tightened around Sirius's neck, and she buried her red-eyed and teary face into his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- When Bellatrix arrives in Slytherin and she meets all the other 1****st**** year Slytherins, I am sorry if some of them aren't really real, or in her grade. I checked a bunch of sites and they all say people were born differently, so again, I am sorry.**

"_Black, Bellatrix." _Professor McGonagall said, while going down the list of the people to be sorted.

Bellatrix, frightened and worried, stepped up to the front of the Great Hall, and sat on the stool, where the sorting hat would be placed on her head. McGonagall put the hat on Bellatrix, and it started to talk to her.

_Oh, a Black? Well, the last Black I sorted was a Gryffindor, now wasn't it? Sirius? Ah, yes. Well, I see you are very brave, indeed… also very smart. I see that you are loyal… _

_Please, please put me in Slytherin. Please. I do not want to disgrace my family. _Bellatrix thought.

_Slytherin? Ah, I see. With-in you, there is a hatred for muggles, and blood-traitors.. But it is not your hatred, for it is someone else's… It has been placed in you. It is not what you truly feel._

_Please. Please, just put me in Slytherin. Please. _Bellatrix begged the Sorting Hat.

_But, it would make no sense to put you in Slytherin. For one, you are asking me nicely to put you in Slytherin. You have manners, and all you wish to do is please your family, which shows you are loyal, but also smart, because you know it would be best. _

_My family will beat me. My dad will whip me, my mum will scream at me, and my little sisters will have to watch as they do. Please, just put me in Slytherin. _Bellatrix explained, and almost shed tears.

_Alright, alright. If it means that much.. It better be _SLYTHERIN!

Bellatrix hoped off the stool, very elated, and all of Slytherin went in an uproar of cheers. Bellatrix looked over to Sirius, with a big grin on her face, but when she saw his expression, her smile faded. He was looking very upset and disturbed. It's almost as if Sirius had heard what she had been saying to the hat. (He was now a 4th year)

Bellatrix thought it was just because they weren't in the same house, though. Not for any other reason. She couldn't have been more far off.

When she sat down, a boy next to her, who appeared to be a first year, stuck out his hand to her and said:

"Ello. My name is Rodolphus Lestrange. I'm a first year." She gladly shook his hand.

"My name is Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange. I am, too." He smiled at her, and Bellatrix started to blush.

"RODOLPHUS AND BELLATRIX SITTING IN A TREE-" Another boy, who looked very similar to Rodolphus started to sing, but stopped when Rodolphus shot him a dirty look.

"Rabastan, stop!" He scolded. Rabastan grinned.

"Hello, Bellatrix, my name is Rabastan, and I am Rodolphus's older brother. I'm only a second year, though." Bellatrix nodded politely.

All the students of Hogwarts sat and ate and associated with each other. After dinner was over, all the prefects rounded up the students in their house, and went to lead all the kids to their Common Rooms. As Bellatrix was getting up, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Sirius standing there.

"Hello, Sirius! Why do you look so sad?" Bellatrix asked, in a concerned voice. Sirius was never sad.

"How and why did you get put into Slytherin? What did you say to the hat?" Sirius said slowly.

"Well, I told the hat I wanted to be in Slytherin, because I do. My family really wanted me too, also-"Sirius cut her off.

"My family really wanted me to be in Slytherin, too, but am I? No. I went in the house I belonged in, not the one that my family wanted me to be in." He snapped at her.

"I- you know what they would have done to me, Sirius." Bellatrix whispered. Sirius looked her in the eyes, and saw the hurt that now filled them.

"Listen, Bella, when I came here, I knew that my parents wanted me to be in Slytherin, alright? I knew they'd shun me, and beat me, and everything else, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be where I belong. Not where my family wanted me to belong." Bellatrix's eyes were filled with tears, and Sirius was now shaking his head.

"How come you didn't question Regulus? He just got put into Slytherin, too." Bellatrix wondered aloud.

"Because I didn't expect anything different out of him." A single tear rolled down Bellatrix's cheek.

Bellatrix looked at all the kids filing out, and was just about to turn and leave Sirius, when a question popped in her head that she couldn't go to her Common Room with-out knowing the answer.

"Sirius, do you hate me now?" Sirius looked at her.

"Bellatrix, I could never hate you. I will always love you like a little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for the shortness.

Bellatrix walked haughtily down the stairs, next to her boyfriend, Rodolphus. She was a 4th year, and probably the most popular at that. Her and Rodolphus were the _it couple, even though they were pretty young. Both were very powerful, and good-looking. When they walked together, heads were sure to be turned. _

_Being 14 was big for Bellatrix. She felt like she had power. As a Slytherin, she learned to be cunning, and sneaky. Being surrounded by other Slytherins brought out the worst of her, but she never seemed to notice. She hated most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but most of all; the Gryffindors. All except Sirius, that was. She could tell Sirius was mad at her, but she just didn't care. Bellatrix had the world, and she planned on keeping it that way._

_Bellatrix still did love Sirius, but she realized that her world couldn't revolve around him anymore. She couldn't reply on him anymore. He was there, and she was here, and it was fine that way. They still got along, even though Sirius was sometimes a tad disapproving._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- THIS IS NOT A SIRIUS/BELLATRIX SLASH. THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP/TRAGEDY BELLATRIX/SIRIUS.

It was Bellatrix's last year at Hogwarts. She was home for Christmas Break, and was in the kitchen, talking to her mother,

"Those creepy Mudbloods are always staring at me. They are so naïve. And all those Gryffindors! I just want to kill them all! Gosh, they are always in my way. Dumbledore so favorites them. I can't wait to get out of this school. It's so childish now." Bellatrix scoffed to her mother. Druella smiled.

"We brought you up right. Yes we did. Your aunt and uncle are coming over today. Along with their dear boy Regulus, and, um, Sirius. They say the only reason he is coming is to see you. Are you still close with him?" Bellatrix thought how to answer this.

She loved Sirius as a brother, still, and owl'ed him often. If she ever needed anything, Sirius was there to help her in any way he could. Bellatrix knew her mother would not like the truth, and all her life, all she wanted to do was please her mother. So, she began to lie…

Cygnus sat by the door on a sofa, waiting for their guests to arrive. He heard a knock, and jumped up, and let everyone in. As soon as Sirius filed in her asked:

"Where's Bella?" Cygnus shot him a stern look and said:

"In the kitchen." Sirius walked over. As soon as he got to the door to go in, he heard voices. Something made him stop, and listen:

"-Sirius. They say the only reason he is coming is to see you. Are you still close with him?" Pause. Sirius pushed his ear even close to the door.

"No. As of now, I kind of despise him. He never really did accept who I was. He was always criticizing me, and trying to poison all the good you taught me. I never really did like him, he kind of was always in my way at school, and what not. But, when he comes tonight, I will pretend to be happy to see him.. For his sake. You know how Gryffindors are… he was always very immature. Even though he is out of school, I hear he acts as if he still is at Hogwarts." Sirius's heart dropped. He loved Bella, as if she was his own sister… how could she say that?

It hurt Bellatrix to say that, but she knew she had to. As she finished up, she was pleased to see her mother smiling, and nodding approvingly. All of a sudden, as Bellatrix was looking at her mother, someone burst through the kitchen door. She turned to see Sirius standing there, looking torn.

"You despise me? I never accepted you? Criticizing? Poisoning? I- Bella. How… how could you say that.. Any of that? You and I… we are like siblings… Were you pretending.. All these years? Hm? Or just to please your mum and dad?" He was talking fast, and disturbed. Druella was looking at Bellatrix, waiting for her reply, along with Sirius.

Bellatrix didn't know what to do. What she said before was a lie, but if she told that to her mother, she'd hate her. Her father would hate her, too, disown her, maybe. They'd beat her, maybe even nearly kill her. Also, she loved her parents… more than almost anything in the world, except maybe Narcissa. But, she also loved Sirius…

"I, um, of course I-I was-…" Both Sirius and Druella were staring at her.

"I wasn't lying. All what I said was true, Sirius. And you know it. We were never like siblings. And yes. I was pretending all these years." Bellatrix died a lot on the inside. But not as much as Sirius did.

"Oh…" Sirius paused and looked up. The tears he held in his eyes were noticeable, especially when he started to shed them. He began to speak again:

"Remember, in your first year, when I said I'd always love you, and I could never hate you? Well. Maybe I was wrong." And with that, he Apparated out of the room.

Bellatrix excused herself, and ran up to her room, and cried for hours straight. As soon as Sirius left, she regretted saying everything. She quickly sent an owl to him, hoping he'd forgive her.

A week later, while Bellatrix was back in Hogwarts, she got a reply from Sirius. As soon as she was alone, she ripped it open, and began to read it. It said:

_How do I know now that everything you are saying to me isn't a lie? I'm sorry, Bellatrix. I can't trust you anymore. _

_Sirius_

_Bellatrix dropped the letter. He had never called her Bellatrix. It was always Bella. Sirius could no longer trust her… he was actually mad at her… Bellatrix stayed in her room, and locked the door, and began to weep again. Even more so than she did the night Sirius left her house hurt, because this time, she knew she'd never get him back._


End file.
